


006 - Intersectionality Part 1A: Gender Roles

by Aceterpretations



Series: Aceterpretations Episodes [6]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Gender Roles, Intersectionality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceterpretations/pseuds/Aceterpretations
Summary: A podcast about asexuality, fandom, and where they intersect! (Hosted by Quartic, KK, and luvtheheaven.)Episode 006: Intersectionality covers race, religion, age, disability, career, etc. In this gender roles episode you'll hear bra stories, one host's ambivalence about their gender, thoughts on how there are so many men in ace fanfiction, how great She-Ra is, and more.





	006 - Intersectionality Part 1A: Gender Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! While it was mentioned in the episode, please remember that this is Part A of "Intersectionality Part 1: Gender Roles". There is a second part, because we just had a ton to say. The second half will be out soon!

<https://anchor.fm/aceterpretations/episodes/006---Intersectionality-Part-1A-Gender-Roles-e46rja>

And if you can't find us on your favorite Podcast Catcher/place to stream or download your podcasts, let us know and we'll try to get added to that platform!

Our RSS feed is here: <https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/rss>

and a direct download link for this episode (#006), if you right-click and save is: 

<https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/play/3419178/https%3A%2F%2Fd3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net%2Fproduction%2F2019-4-31%2F16200671-44100-2-0ca6b952683dd.mp3>

**Links We Mentioned**  

Definition of Intersectionality - <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Intersectionality>

Definition of Gender Roles - <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gender_role>

Minorities & Periodic Table of Elements Tumblr Post - <https://i-might-be-the-nerd.tumblr.com/post/182928946187/fun-fact-of-the-day> 

Adam Ruins Everything: The Truth About Hymens and Sex - <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ikXim4wevc>

Partnership, Desire, Desirability, and the Sex-as-Worth Principle - <https://theacetheist.wordpress.com/2015/11/12/partnership-desire-desirability-and-the-sex-as-worth-principle/>

An Exploration of Not Wanting to Be Sexy, and of Never Feeling Sexy - <https://luvtheheaven.wordpress.com/2015/11/19/an-exploration-of-not-wanting-to-be-sexy-and-of-never-feeling-sexy/> 

A Discussion in Comments of Asexuals not all liking the word "Woman" or "Man" to describe themselves, preferring girl, guy, or other terms to describe being one of the binary genders - <https://asexualagenda.wordpress.com/2015/04/14/question-of-the-week-april-14th-2015/>

How Does Fiction Reading Influence Empathy? An Experimental Investigation on the Role of Emotional Transportation - <https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC3559433/> 

8 Ways the Original 'Star Trek' Made History - <https://www.history.com/news/8-ways-the-original-star-trek-made-history> 

 

 

 

 

**Where You Can Find/Talk to Us**

Our Twitter: <https://twitter.com/Aceterpretweets>

Email Us: aceterpretations@gmail.com

Our new tumblr! <https://aceterpretations.tumblr.com/>

Talk to us in your lovely 5 star review on iTunes?? :)


End file.
